


Tall Tales

by Jade_Rotaski



Series: New Beginnings [6]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fenrir - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent Gabriel, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Trickster Gabriel, lots of headcanons in this one, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Rotaski/pseuds/Jade_Rotaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is surprised to receive a text from Sam a few days after his encounter with the Winchesters, and turns out to be a interesting phone call that delves into a sliver of Gabriel's life as Loki....</p><p>(This is for my Gabriel ask blog which you can find here: http://supernatural-trickster-texts.tumblr.com/ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me how if the story of the birth of Sliepnir was true when Gabriel was Loki and I wrote this...I have no other words really, I just hope people like it.
> 
> Jade xx

Chapter 6 - Tall tales

—

Gabriel is surprised when he received his first text from Sam a few days after he had left the bunker with Cas’s help; he expected more scolding and death threats from the Winchesters actually, more ‘you better not betray us, and ‘If you shove us in TV land one more time’ sort of phone calls and texts which if he was honest, was completely understandable after what the blonde had put them through, Castiel included.

So when the first message he received from Sam after he made a disappearing act from the bunker wasn’t something along those lines, he was genuinely surprised **[Hi Gabriel, I hope you’re doing okay - S]** the message read it was simple, friendly even which would be normal between friends…but he and Sam weren’t even that, at least not yet.

 **[Sammich! What a pleasant surprise to hear from you! I see a distinct lack of death threats too! Did you take Dean’s phone from him or something? I’ve been waiting for him to lecture me all day! - G]** He typed back as he lay on the soft bed of the empty apartment he was residing in, he was crashing in this place for now, mainly because couldn’t be bothered to conjure up his own place and hide it, and he didn’t feel bad about staying in a place that wasn’t being used anyway.

The reply came back almost a minute later **[Dean was pissed when you upped and left but Cas explained he let you go because he trusts you, and Dean trusts Cas so he’s letting it slide I guess - S]**

Gabriel chuckled a bit at that; it didn’t surprise him that a few words from Cas would quell the bundle of testosterone and irritation that was Dean Winchester from calling him and giving him a lecture; he could see that there was something between the two of them, even if they didn't notice it themselves; personally the blonde thought they were both idiots.

He didn't mind sending text messages, but really he’d rather hear moose’s voice rather then just texting him; after all he’d used texts originally as a way to be secretive, so it wasn't as urgent to use them now. He dialled Sam's number and smiled as the younger Winchester picked up the phone a moment later “So you’re calling me now? Should be flattered?” Sam asked down the phone line.

"Of course you should! This is me we are talking about, besides, this is my booty call phone" He joked, his smile widening when the brunette made a choaked noise of surprise down the phone "Joke! Its a joke Samoose!" He said with a grin "Jeez I’m not sure who is more easy to rile up, you or Dean"

"Ha ha, very funny, and the answer to that is defiantly Dean" Sam grumbled softly though there wasn’t really any annoyance in his tone "So, is there a reason you are calling me or are you just going to flirt with me all day?" He asked.

"Well I COULD flirt with you, mean I already have technically, if you count those texts I sent, but have few more in me" He teased with a faint smile even though the taller Winchester couldn't see it; honestly he didn’t even think Sam liked him like that even though he had a soft spot a mile wide for the taller male and he knew it, still he found teasing the brothers to be a ton of fun.

"Yeah I remember those, as weird as it is being flirted at by you, did you have to pick out the cheesiest ones to mock me with?" He huffed.  
"Awww come on they weren't that bad and wasn’t really mocking you, it’s just good old fashioned flirting at it’s best" Gabriel whined a bit as he popped some M&M’s into his mouth.

"Still weird" Sam said and Gabriel could almost feel the eye roll that went along with that comment "So why are you REALLY calling me?"

"I’m mostly bored and I figure left in such a hurry you might have questions, so here it is Gabriel’s happy hour open, to all questions enquires and flirtations!" he said with a smile as he heard the snort of disbelief from Sam.

"Well yeah just a few thousand questions for you" He said before he paused in thought; true he had a ton of questions about what Gabriel has been up to since he was revived and how much progress he made with Metatron and Bartholomew and such, but his mind began to think back to Norse mythology about Loki and even the bible and wondered if any of it was even true.

"Well fire away kiddo, have all night" He said at the others sudden silence as he stretched out on the double bed lazily still popping candy into his mouth in between sentences.  


"Well…uh is the Sleipnir story really true?" Was what Sam blurted out, instead of what he wanted to ask and he rubbed his face in embarrassment as Gabriel nearly chocked on the other end if the line.

"You haven’t talked to me for five years, and THAT’S at the top of your list of burning questions?" The archangel asked incredulously before he burst out laughing "Well Sammy if you wanted to know about my previous sex life just say so, I’m happy to share and to answer the question: It’s only partially true…how well do you know that story?"

Sam shifted in his seat feeling embarrassed but he was partially glad the other was just rolling along with it, his knowledge on Norse mythology was pretty basic and he reached over to his bookshelf and began pulling out books on the subject “Not a lot actually, just that you supposedly gave birth to Sleipnir” he admitted sheepishly.

"Well I’ll tell you the story that people THINK happened, then I will correct it" Gabriel said with a chuckle "You better strap in kid your about to get the short version of this tale" he said cleaning his throat a bit "A long, long time ago, right at the beginning of the gods’ settlement an unnamed builder offered to build a fortification for the gods that will keep out invaders in exchange for the goddess Freyja, the sun, and the moon. After some debate, the gods agreed to this, but placed a number of restrictions on the builder, including that he must complete the work within three seasons with the help of no man. The builder makes a single request; that he may have help from his stallion Svaðilfari, and due to Loki’s influence, this is allowed. " Gabriel said reciting the tale as if he was reading it out of a book "The stallion Svaðilfari performs twice the deeds of strength as the builder, and hauls enormous rocks to the surprise of the gods, and the builder, with Svaðilfari makes fast progress on the wall, and three days before the deadline of summer, the builder was nearly done. The gods convene, and figure out who was responsible, resulting in a unanimous agreement that, along with most trouble, that Loki was to blame" Gabriel said and snorted "Of course, if in doubt blame the trickster, whether he’s at fault or not" He huffed before he continued

"Anyway, the gods declare that Loki would deserve a horrible death, if he couldn’t make a scheme that would cause the builder to forfeit his payment. Loki swore oaths that he would devise a scheme to cause the builder to forfeit the payment, whatever it would cost himself. That night, the builder drove out to fetch stone with his stallion Svaðilfari, and out from a wood ran a mare who neighed at Svaðilfari, and the stallion became frantic at the sight of her that he neighed, tore apart his tackle, and ran towards the mare, the two horses ran around all night, causing the building work to be held up and the previous momentum of building work that the builder had been able to maintain was not continued.

When the Æsir realize that the builder is a jotun, they disregard their previous oaths with the builder, and call for Thor. Thor arrives, and kills the builder by smashing the builder’s skull into shards with the hammer Mjölnir” Gabriel said “It’s not clear when but its said Loki had dealings with Svaðilfari that night and gave birth to a grey eight legged horse some time later”

"Wow… that’s a lot more interesting than thought it would be" Sam admitted once the story was done, he found he had listened intently to every word the other said "You know you are pretty good at telling stories" Sam said "So, was any of it true? he asked curiously as he flipped the pages of his books.

"Some of it yeah; the part where they threatened to smash my head in was pretty damned accurate" Gabriel said with a sigh "I used some of my grace to create a mare rather then turning into one myself, then I got the mare to chase away the steed" He said with a chuckle "But the mare got knocked up by that damn stallion, I figured the gods were still pissed at me so a new foal might appease Odin, I didn’t expect him to have eight legs though"

"So you made a mare and that’s what gave birth to him? So how did the story twist to you giving birth to him then?" Sam asked curiously.

  


"Blame Thor, I walked in carrying the foal as a peace offering and they all thought they knew what I’d done to drive away Svaðilfari so instantly like five year old’s, they presumed I’d boned the stallion and given birth to him and the story just stuck, even in the human scriptures, I suppose in an offhand way Sleipnir was my grandkid"

  
"What about the builder and Thor? Is the true?" Sam asked

"Oh yeah, that poor builder just happened to be frost giant and Thor had serious anger issues, ironically he claimed he hated jotuns one moment, and in the next he went around seducing and having kids with a couple of them" Gabriel said with a snort "He was at least fun during a feast, really easy to get rat assed drunk and then seduce…ah good times"

"…You fucked Thor!?" he blurted out, the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself and the blonde cracked up with laughter down the line.

"Damn right I did, he and had a love/hate relationship, ironically it was sort of like the relationship you see in the marvel movies, only more intense" He said as if he was talking about the weather "But that was a long time ago and Thor is waaaay dead"

"They never put that in any of the writings" Sam said weakly still stunned Gabriel had screwed the god of thunder and gotten away with it.

"Yeah well Thor always was an insecure little shit; he threatened to smash my head in if said anything to anyone" Gabriel admitted with a smile "It was bad enough the humans got a hold of the story where he had to dress like Freyja so he could get his hammer back" He said with a chuckle.

"So if Slepiner isn’t yours…what about Loki’s others kids?"

"Jormunder, Hel and Fenrir were all mine so were twins Vali and Nari; though they are long dead, there’s a story about it; long story short; Vali was torn apart by Nari who was turned into a wolf to punish me and theoretically might be one of the origins of the first werewolves." He said simply but firmly as if he didn’t want to talk about his other children; Hel had long since died, like many of the old gods and goddesses, Jormunder he hadn’t had contact with in years, only Fenrir kept in touch with him and he made a mental note to get back into contact with the other soon.

Sam seemed to take a hint not to inquire about the children and changed the subject slightly. “So they’re all yours you actually married a frost giant and had kids with her, wouldn’t that make them…dunno half angelic?” Sam asked incredulously

"I suppose technically it would, but Norse godhood and bloodlines is different to angelic bloodlines, none of them ever sprouted wings or had any smiting powers so I guess just being a demi-god and half frost giant won out over being half angel" Gabriel said softly as he waved a hand and changed the bag of M&M’s he’d been eating, to box of mini candy canes "So any other Nordic questions you wanna know? I’ll be happy to tell you my tales until you fall asleep kiddo"

Sam smiled a bit at that “You know if you say that I’ll want to hear more right?” He said simply with a faint smile; Dean would probably bitch at him for having skewed priorities what with trying to find Metatron and stuff but screw it, he didn’t care, it had been a long enough day as it was and maybe, he’d admit to himself that Gabriel was nice to talk with once you got past the teasing and the trickery.

"Of course but you forget don’t sleep, I have all night" He said as he unwrapped a mini candy cane and popped it into his mouth "So, where shall we start?"  
Sam just chuckled at that “How about from the very beginning?”

Gabriel chuckled a bit as he closed his eyes and thought back to those days as a runaway “As you wish kiddo” He murmured before he started his story; he wound up taking all of Sam’s attention for most of the night until the younger Winchester dozed off and fell asleep listening to the others voice, telling him tales of how he turned himself into Loki and made a blood pact with Odin, tricked Sif into losing her golden hair, about when Thor had to dress up as Frejya to get his hammer back when it was stolen.

Gabriel only stopped talking when he could hear Sam snoring softly on the other end of the line, laughing softly to himself, he stretched out his wings and flew into the bunker, and stopping at Sam’s bed, the other had books of what looked like Norse mythology spread out on he blankets, and Sam himself was asleep, half on, half off the bed, the phone near his head, his long legs hanging over the side.

Tutting a bit and feeling like a father again, he gently put the books away and turned off Sam’s phone setting it on the bedtime table before draping the blanket over him “Goodnight Sam” He said softly as he tucked some of the others hair from his face before he paused.

"…" He didn’t know what made him pause but he had only just noticed now he was close to the other, that something seemed a little off with him inwardly as if something was just on the edge of his senses, trying to remain hidden.

Frowning he decided to ask Cas about that later, for now Sam seemed quiet and peaceful and he didn’t want to disturb him; letting his fingers brush over the others cheek, he pulled back and left the bunker in a fluttering of wings.

Inside of Sam, Gadreel sighed in relief, that the archangel had not been able to fully sense him.

-TBC-


End file.
